User blog:ThatVolturiFangirl/Ellie Uley - Chapter 2
For chapter 1, go here: http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ThatVolturiFangirl/Ellie_Uley-_Fanfic Chapter 2 Gathering As I drifted in and out of consciousness, I heard voices. Although faint at first, I began to hear them a bit more after a few minutes. They were echoing, just like I was hearing them in a dream. I could hear Sam, my brother, in the room. Paul was also there. "... and left them alone." Paul told Sam. I missed the first part of his sentence. "Why was Leah there?" The alpha asked. "She didn't want Seth to come alone." I tried to make a noise or move but I couldn't. I was glued to whatever I was lying on and my voice didn't seem to work. Unfortunately, I was as still as unbroken water on a windless day. "Alright. I'm going to ask Seth later on." "We cool back at the pack?" Paul's voice sounded like it was coming from another room. I felt someone sit next to me. "Yeah." "Good. I'll meet you in the forest when she wakes up. We have to fill her in." Paul answered him. "It's strange having two packs, huh?" No answer came from Sam; the sound of him cracking open a can echoed through the room. Rain pattered on the soil outside and the wind rustled through the fir trees. A door clicked closed after a few minutes. I tried to move again, slowly breaking the invisible ties around me. This time, it worked. I woke up. As I attempted to speak, a small, pathetic moan escaped from my lips. "Ellie?" My brother sounded worried. I managed to flutter my eyes open. My body ached and hurt all over and my vision was blurred. I was in my living room. Sam's face hovered in my vision, a can of coke in his hand and his expression showing interest. "Ellie? Sis?" Everyone said that looked like him even though we were only half siblings. He was 19, four years older than me. Being the second female member to the Quileute wolf pack wasn't exactly what I'd call easy. Sam didn't even know about me. His father, who is mine too, had left him when his mother discovered she was pregnant. He had done the same to my mum and she had moved to Forks, by chance, when she was pregnant with me. Some dad he was! Of course it was a surprise to all of us when I phased. My mother didn't expect it, either did Paul. It was a total shock because Leah, up to when I joined, was the only female to possess the gift in the new generation of shape-shifters. It almost gave my poor mother a heart attack when I had stormed out of the house that day. She had rushed after me like a cheetah chasing a young zebra and tried to persuade me to come back. It took that little push for me to explode into my six foot wolf self, right in front of her eyes. Did she have any idea that I carried shape-shifter genes? No, of course she didn't! She went into shock for days afterwards; I was lucky Sam was able to find me in the forest. Because I had taken my dad's second name, when I told him he knew almost straight away that I was his half sister. I couldn't be a cousin; Our dad had no brothers or sisters. I looked up at Sam who appeared to be sitting on the sofa on which I was lying. He gave a serious look. "You've been out for two days, Ellie... We thought you were in a coma. Turns out you were just healing." Weakly, I nodded to him. I was still aching around my chest and legs. Slowly, I looked at myself and noticed no visible injuries. I was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a white shirt. My gaze went to Sam. "Don't worry, we got your mom to change you." He said. I knew he'd picked up on that thought easily. I managed to smile a bit. "Good." My voice croaked. "You need filled in. There's been a situation with Seth and Leah. Come outside when you're ready, I'll meet you in the forest in about half an hour." Sam finished his coke and crushed the can in his hand with hardly any effort. "Alright, Sam." I answered him. I watched him walk to the kitchen and put the can on an empty surface. He then pulled his shirt off to prevent it from getting torn and walked out of the door into the rain. I felt him shift. A short rumble of thunder growled in the sky, the rain came down harder and the wind howled and moaned. The storm was definitely going to reach its height soon. I started to sit up. Pain clawed through my torso but I still managed to pull myself to my feet. I wasn't healed fully, but I was just strong enough to be able to at least phase. Being a werewolf had its advantages when it came to healing. Broken ribs took only hours to heal and deep wounds faded within hours. I must have hit my head hard; enough to keep me out while I healed. No need for a coat to keep out the cold either. My high body temperature kept me warm enough. That's why I just walked outside into the rain. I broke into a slow run (one that didn't hurt me too much) towards the forest, not caring about my clothes. They were just spare ones anyway, bought second hand for the use of wearing in case I phased. I let the heat take over me and it was done in seconds. There was a fast rush of air and I felt my arms and legs quickly extend. A snarl rattled its way out of my jaws as I morphed. A slight tearing sounded as my clothes ripped to shreds. Less than a second later, my huge canine paws thumped against the wet dirt and my sharp teeth snapped together. A flood of thoughts from the pack came into my mind. It was Collin Littlesea's that I heard first. She shifted. Sam's thoughts came next. I know, Collin. Give her a bit of time she's still injured. More thoughts began to come into my mind. Who's going to tell her? Should we miss any parts out? I rolled my eyes as I ran with a limp.'' I can hear you, guys.'' Ellie! You okay? ''Ryan sounded happy. He was the newest member to the pack, an eighteen year old. ''I'm a bit sore but I'll be fine. Hey Ellie. Paul greeted me. Hi Paul. Thanks, by the way, for saving me. It's ok. What else would I have done? Suck up. I found Jared's comment quite funny. Just because I was Sam's sister, everyone thought I was special or something. I wasn't. I kept going, the wind and rain hitting my pelt. My fur was a chocolate brown with a caramel colour on my stomach, face, legs and paws. I had dark brown eyes, like my human form, and I was smaller than the male wolves. In my human form I was tall and tanned, like most of the pack, and I had black hair that I often wore tied back even though it was short. My face was brave and quite stubborn looking, like Sam's but more feminine and with different shaped eyes and a slightly smaller nose. Finally, I padded up to the pack of about twenty six foot wolves sitting in a circle; my brother was obviously the tallest one. He was huge and black. He also somewhat blended into the shadows. He rose up as I came and all of the wolves turned to look at me. Jared, the dark brown wolf to the left of Sam, nodded his head to me. Hey Jared. How's Kim? Kim was his imprint. I had just met her a few weeks before and she seemed quite nice. She's good. I nodded. Imprint! I hoped never to imprint on anyone. Female shifters apparently couldn't anyway. I had a boyfriend who I loved and that was Jay. He knew about me being a werewolf, if that's what we are, and sort of accepted it. It must have been quite hard for him. It was also annoying how Sam had an imprint: Emily, his fiancé. He hardly came to visit me because of her. A slight growl came from Sam as he registered that thought. Oops. I had forgotten they could read me like an open book. Sorry, Sam. What was it you had to tell me? He took a step forward, his paw thumping lightly on the ground. I listened briefly to the river rushing nearby; the rain smashing off the rocks and into the water. Ryan, the light copper coloured wolf, moved a bit beside me and I returned my attention to my brother. However, it was Jared who directed his thoughts to me. Seth and Leah came back from Jacob's pack today. They brought news. I waited for him to continue, sitting down between Ryan and Collin. There are more vampires in the area- strangers. Jacob told his pack- Embry, Quil, Seth and Leah- to protect Bella and Nessie again. Probably from her own newborn antics... She still can't control herself. He glanced at Sam for help. He continued. They want us to help too. Jacob thinks they might use our land as a shortcut to the Cullen land. Apparently, they know the Cullens, but aren't friends. Great, more to do with the Cullens. I didn't want to, more like I couldn't, disobey the alpha so I nodded my head. Lightening suddenly filled the sky and the thunder growled above our heads. Category:Blog posts